The present invention relates to improved stabilizer bars, such as the stabilizer bars used in automotive suspensions.
Conventional stabilizer bars include a torsion bar that is generally made of steel and attachment points at each end of this bar at which the bar is attached to appropriate suspension components of the vehicle.
Andersen U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,141 describes a tubular suspension bar that is connected at each end to an attachment arm. However, a need presently exists for an improved stabilizer bar that is light in weight and corrosion resistant, and that can be located with a minimum number of parts.